The present application relates to a retardation element having optical anisotropy and a display including the retardation element, more specifically to a retardation element suitably used for viewing a stereoscopic picture through the use of a pair of polarized glasses and a display including the retardation element.
Stereoscopic picture displays using a pair of polarized glasses in related art include a display in which a right-eye pixel and a left-eye pixel emit light in different polarization states, respectively. In such a display, a viewer wears a pair of polarized glasses, and light emitted from the right-eye pixel enters only the right eye of the viewer, and light emitted from the left-eye pixel enters only the left eye of the viewer, thereby a stereoscopic picture is viewable.
For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3360787, a retardation element is used in order for a right-eye pixel and a left-eye pixel to emit light in different polarization states, respectively. In the retardation element, a belt-shaped retardation member having a slow axis or a fast axis in one direction is arranged corresponding to a left-eye pixel, and a belt-shaped retardation member having a slow axis or a fast axis in a direction different from the direction of the slow axis or the fast axis of the above-described belt-shaped retardation member is arranged corresponding to a right-eye pixel.